A Shattered Dream
by LightningHikaru
Summary: The sequel to Shattered Destiny. Sara, Sora, Riku and Kairi are back on the island. Now their trying to get back to their normal lives before King Mickey comes to get them. but with school starting, more heartless on the Island, and constant weird dreams keeping them all on edge, what will happen next?
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING!**

this is a sequel if you haven't read the first story you can read it here

s/8123303/1/Shattered-Destiny

if you have already read it please enjoy

Chapter 1

First Day of School

That day started like any other, the sound of Sora pounding on my door. Today was the first day of school and I didn't want to wake up. I pull my covers over my head and let out a small groan for my dislike of the sun. I hear Sora burst into my room.

"Hey, didn't you hear me? It's time to wake up." He said walking over to the side of my bed. I tighten my grip of my covers, "Get out of bed, sleepy head!" he yelled as he rips the covers completely out of my hands and on my floor, I throw a pillow at him in defiance.

"You know one of these days it won't be a pillow I throw at you, It'll be a fire ball." I said slowly climbing out of bed.

"Yeah, then dad will yell at you for setting the house on fire." he laughed,

"True," I said with a yawn,

"Sora! Sara! Both of you hurry up and get ready and come down for breakfast." Mom yelled, Sora looks at me with a smile then runs downstairs while I start to get ready. I set everything up the night before so when I slept in I could get ready quickly. I placed everything at the end of my bed... which is now all over the room because somebody had to throw my covers all over the place. I let out a sigh as I frantically look around my room for my uniform. Somehow my skirt found its way under my desk chair, my shirt was underneath my bed and my socks ended up un my trash bin... I quickly get dressed and search for my tie.

"What's taking so long?" Sora asked walking in

"I can't find my tie," I said beginning to tear my closet apart.

"You mean this tie?" He asked as I turn around to see him holding my tie.

"Where was it?" I asked walking over to him as he begins to blush,

"It got stuck on the back of my hair..." He said, I couldn't help but laugh. I quickly put on my tie and we head downstairs.

"It's about time!" Mom said, "Hurry up before your food gets cold," Sora and I sit in our usual spots across from each other, we begin eating quietly until I let out a loud yawn.

"Your still not sleeping well?" Dad asked lowering his newspaper, Mom walks over and puts her hand on my shoulder,

"Do you want me to make you some coffee?" She asked with a concerned look.

"No thanks," I shook my head, "Besides if I did drink some I wouldn't be able to sleep for a week." I said with an uncomfortable laugh.

"We better get going Sara," Sora quickly grabbed both of our empty plates and placed them in the sink and I stand up.

"Alright," I said as we both start to make our way to the front door and put on our shoes, "Bye," I said as Sora and I grab our bags,

"Be careful on our way to school," Dad said,

"We will, oh! we're going to the island after school so we might be a little late." Sora said,

"Have fun!" Mom said as we run out the door and head up the road on our way to school. I let out a large sigh of relief,

"You really should tell them..." Sora said as I frown,

"How can I? I don't think Dad will like the thought of me having dreams about sinking into darkness," I said,

"Are you sure it's darkness your sinking into?" Sora asked,

"What else could it be?" I asked as I kick a rock to the side of the road,

"Water," Sora said as if he wasn't taking this seriously.

"It's not water," I said trying not to yell at Sora,

"How do you know?" Sora asked,

"First of all I can breath," I snapped, "And second, is the ocean solid black?" Sora shook his head, "Besides, if it was the ocean there would be at least some light, but all there is, is black. As if I'm sinking into the darkness of my own heart." I said laying my hand against my heart.

"Maybe we can ask King Mickey when he comes to get us." Sora said,

"And when will that be?" I asked,

"Good question," He laughed. It's been a month since we got Mickey's message, about others needing our help... but we have no idea when their coming to get us, or who it exactly we're helping. it all makes me nervous. the one thing I don't want to do right now is go to school.

"Why don't we just go to him? We do have a Gumi ship in our garage." I said

"Because what if he's already on his way? ... and I already asked Dad, he won't let us use it." Sora said as I giggle. We make it to the top of the hill to see Riku and Kairi waiting for us... just like the first time.

"What took you so long?" Kairi asked as we walk up.

"Sora's hair was hiding my tie." I said as we all laugh and begin walking to school. I was walking next to Kairi and Sora and Riku were walking right behind us,

"I'm so glad we're in the same class together." Kairi said to me with a smile,

"Me too," I smile back, I look back to see Sora frowning.

"It's not fair! Why can't I be in the same class as Kairi?" Sora whined.

"They probably did that on purpose." Riku said,

"Why would they do that?" Sora asked,

"Because you're so distracted by Kairi that you wouldn't do any of your studies," Riku said as both Kairi and Sora begin to blush, Riku and I begin to laugh as we get to the entrance of the school.

"Alright, let's all meet up for lunch," Kairi said as we both leave Sora and Riku and head to class. We walk into our class room to see everyone finding a place to sit.

"Oh sweet! Sara and Kairi are in our class!" I hear as we look over to see Tidus and Wakka seated in the back of the classroom, "Come sit by us!" He said as Kairi and I walk back over to them. Kairi sits next to Wakka and I sit behind her next to Tidus.

"This year's gonna rock!" Wakka said with a smile.

"Alright class, take your seats so we can begin." The teacher walks in and we begin class.

We leave class for lunch and Kairi and I manage to slip away from Tidus and Wakka, for some reason they're really clingy. We begin to look for Sora and Riku,

"What's wrong Sara?" Kairi asked

"A while back I had a dream about our first day of school and some of the things we do are very similar to my dream and there's one part I don't want to come true..." I said with a sour look on my face.

"What part?" she asked as I stop,

"That part..." I said pointing to the hoard of girls surrounding Riku...

"Oh," Kairi said as Sora runs up to us,

"There's no breaking through!" Sora said," I've gotten to the point where we might have to pull the fire alarm," I let out a sigh, I was hoping that this part on the dream Amara trapped me in wasn't true. I mean I know Riku is good looking but this is a little much... I feel a hand on my shoulder and turn around to see Tidus and Wakka behind us.

"What's going on?" Tidus asked

"Almost all the girls in school have Riku trapped." Sora said, he made it sound like Riku was being attacked by a hoard of heartless.

"It's fine," I said hiding my unhappiness, "We'll have lunch with him another day,"

"Hey Riku!" Sora yelled, "We'll catch ya later!" we all walk away,

"Mind if we join you instead?" Tidus asked,

"Not at all," Kairi said and we all walk outside to eat our lunches. we find a spot next to a tree and begin eating. Every couple of minutes I look over at the door hoping Riku would walk out and join us...

"Everything alright?" Tidus asked,

"...It's nothing." I said as the bell rings and we head back to class. The rest of the day went by pretty smoothly, Kairi and I even ended up as home ec partners. after classes ended we said goodbye to Tidus and Wakka and waited for Sora and Riku.

"Hopefully we can hang with Riku at school tomorrow." Kairi said trying to cheer me up,

"Yeah," I said , I don't know if it's that I'm jealous or just uncomfortable with not being able to spend time with him... I toss my worries to the side as Sora walks up with Riku nowhere to be found.

"C'mon, it's getting late." Sora said as Kairi and I agree and begin to leave. I feel someone grab a hold of my hand and I turn around to see that it's Riku looking at me with an exhausted face.

"Run..." He said as we look behind him to see a hoard of girls running at us. We quickly begin running and don't stop until we make it to the bottom of the hill and we were no longer being fallowed.

"I think we're safe." Kairi said catching her breath.

"Please tell me one of you knows a spell that can repel crazy girls." Riku said as we all begin to laugh.

"Maybe we should postpone going to the island today, just in case Riku's fan club hunts him down." Sora laughed as we all agreed, we were already planning on spending the night there this weekend so we could thin out the amount of heartless on the island. for some reason their numbers have dramatically increased in just a couple of days.

"Sara..." Riku said as I realize I was still holding his hand and quickly lets go. He leans close to me, "Tomorrow at lunch meet me on the roof." Riku whispered in my ear, I nod in response. Riku and Kairi head home and Sora and I do the same.

"Hey Sora, do you think we have the ability to talk to each other telepathically?" I asked,

"What like have conversations in our head?" Sora asked as I nod, "No idea, what made you think we could,"

"Someone a while back told me that our hearts are connected so I thought since were twins that maybe are minds are connected as well." I said,

"Who told you our hearts are connected?" Sora asked,

"I don't remember..." I lied, I didn't want to tell Sora about Xion, not yet.

"Well... it can't hurt to try." Sora said,

"Ok, try to read my thoughts," Sora closes his eyes and concentrates, I begin talking in my head _can you hear it? _

"no I can't hear it." Sora opened his eyes to see me smiling, "What?"

"I didn't say anything." I said as Sora's face lit up.

"Oh! my turn!" Sora said,

"Okay, just make sure you don't think about anything you don't want me to know about," I said as I begin to concentrate. _Like how Kairi and I are going on a date this weekend?_ I hear Sora's thoughts, "Wait! you're going on a date with Kairi this weekend?" I asked, Sora's face turns white.

"No!" He said blushing as he runs away,

"Sora! you can't run away from me!" I said chasing after him. After we get home he begs me not to say anything in front of Mom and Dad and he promises if I do that he'll tell me everything tomorrow. For now it's time to drift back into sleep... Where the darkness is waiting for me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

An Ordinary Day

It feels like my dreams are beginning to blur together, like they begin where they left off. I was still sinking, trying to figure out what I was sinking in; it feels like darkness similar when Amara trapped me in my own heart... but this was different. The further down I went the more I wanted to reach the bottom. I continued down until I felt my feet touch the ground, but when I look down I see nothing but darkness... I begin to walk around.

"Sara!" Sora yells as I jolt up, I look around to see him at the at my door looking at me with a worried face, we were both breathing heavily,

"Geez! You scared the death out of me!" I said, I look outside to see it was still dark, "What's wrong?"

"I'm... not sure," Sora said walking over and sitting on my bed, "I woke up with this fear that you just disappeared and that no one remembered you."

"So that's why you burst in here screaming?" I said,

"Sorry, I think I was still half asleep," he said as we both laughed,

"Well, don't worry I'm not going anywhere." I said, Sora climbs off my bed and hugs me before he goes back to his room. I go back to sleep but was unable to fall back into that dream.

The next morning I get ready for school and head downstairs to see Sora sleeping next to his bowl of cereal.

"You might want to make him a cup of coffee," I said sitting down across from Sora in my usual spot. I look over at Mom pouring Sora a cup of coffee, "I think I'll have one too..."

"Rough night?" Dad asked,

"you didn't hear him screaming at me at two in the morning?" I asked as mom hands me a cup of coffee,

"No, why was he screaming at you?" Mom asked,

"He had a dream where I never existed," I said

"Hmm, that's weird," Dad said poking Sora with his fork trying to wake him up. Sora lifts his head and glares at Dad, Mom hands him his cup of coffee and he slowly drinks it.

"So any plans today?" Mom asked,

"No... not really," I said thinking about my lunch meet with Riku on the roof,

"C'mon Sara, it's time to leave." Sora said standing up and walking towards the front door only to run into a wall,

"Please watch him..." Dad said as I walk over and we both leave for school.

"So... are you going to tell me when you're having your date with Kairi?" I asked,

"Nope," Sora said,

"Aw, c'mon! you gotta at least tell me when you asked her." I said but Sora continued to dodge my questions until we meet up with Kairi and Riku... Fine! if Sora's not going to give me any answers then I'll just have to get them from Kairi.

After first period Kairi and I wait in our seats for our next class to begin.

So when's your date with Sora?" I ask as she turned around, her face bright red,

"How did you?" Kairi looked at me shocked,

"Sora told me... well kind of..." I explained, "What I don't understand is why you two are keeping it a secret?" I said as she begins to relax,

"It's not that we didn't want to tell you it's that we didn't want to hurt your feelings." she said, the teacher walks in and begins getting ready for class,

"Why would you two going out on a date hurt my feelings?" I asked,

"Because, you and Riku haven't gone on one yet..." she said turning around as the teacher begins his lecture. It had never crossed my mind about going on a date with Riku, we both knew how we felt for each other so I didn't think there was anything else to do. Wow... for once I feel like a normal high school student who doesn't have to keep the balance of light and darkness. My thoughts continued to swirl throughout the class until it was time for lunch. I'm supposed to meet Riku on the roof.

"Hey Sara, where are you going?" Tidus walked up just as I tried to leave the classroom.

"I'm meting a friend for lunch, you all go ahead. I'll see you next class." I said,

"Okay," Wakka said, for some reason Tidus looked unhappy, but I didn't have time to waste. I quickly run to the roof with lunch in hand to see Riku waiting for me.

"I was afraid you weren't going to make it." I said walking over to him and we both sit down.

"You have no idea the lengths I took not to be followed here." Riku said as he sighs, we begin eating our lunches.

"So, I have a mission for us this weekend." I said taking a bite out of my sandwich.

"Besides fighting heartless on the island?" Riku said sipping his soda.

"Yes, were going to spy on Sora and Kairi on their date," I said as Riku chokes on his drink.

"Sora and Kairi are going on a date this weekend?" Riku said surprised.

"I just found out yesterday," I said handing him my napkin,

"Why didn't they tell us?" Riku asked,

"They thought it would upset me." I said,

"Because we haven't gone on a date yet?" Riku said as I begin to blush,

"N...no, it's not that I'm upset... I'm not." I turn away to hide my embarrassment.

"Hey," he said as he places his fingers on my chin and turns my head towards him, "If you ever want to go on a date, all you have to do is ask," He leans his head closer to where are our foreheads were pressed together, "I just want you to know we don't have to go out on dates to prove that you're the only girl I think about," He smiles, I lean closer to kiss him when the roof door swings open and we both pull away,

"there you are," Tidus walks over to us, "Wakka wanted me to ask if you and Kairi could help us in home ec next period," He asked,

"Yeah, no problem..." I said as the bell rings,

"Well I guess we should head over there now," Tidus said with a smile as Riku and I stand up,

"I'll see you later Riku," I said grabbing my things,

"Bye," He replied as he leans over my shoulder and kisses my cheek, my face goes red as he walks away.

"Are you two?" Tidus asked as I respond with a nod before I begin to head to home ec with Tidus lingering behind.

"So he just ran up out of nowhere and interrupted you two?" Kairi whispered,

"Yeah," I whispered back, "He's been acting strange all day," I said as we both look over at Tidus and Wakka overlooking a burnt cake.

"And it's a little to convenient how he bursts in right as you and Riku are about to kiss," Kairi said as I blush,

"You know sometimes I wonder why I tell you things," I said

"Because then I get to see your cute blushing face," she smiles, I glare at her,

"Anyway... where are you and Sora going on your date?" I asked as I pull the cookies we baked out of the oven.

"The mall, we're just going to walk around for a bit then have lunch," Kairi said

"That's it?" I asked,

"Yeah, what else is there?" She asked... I had no idea since I've never gone on a date before. I began to think that we didn't need to spy on them anymore.

"Well, maybe Riku and I can meet you afterwards so we can gather supplies for our night on the island," I suggested,

"Sounds good," Kairi said as I look over at Tidus and Wakka to see Tidus staring at me. I quickly turn my head and try to ignore him.

The day ended with the four of walking home in silence,

"I'm so glad we don't have school tomorrow." I said trying to break the tension,

"Are you going on your date tomorrow?" Riku asked,

"Yeah," Kairi replied, "Sara suggested we all meet up afterwards so we can prepare for our night on the island." Kairi said

"Sounds good," Sora said, "What will you two do in the meantime," he asked me and Riku,

"The first thing I'm doing is sleeping in," I said as everyone laughs, "I'll just wing it from there,"

"Well then, see you tomorrow," Kairi said heading home, and Riku did the same,

"So now that's out..." I said, _Can we talk? _I asked in my mind,

"What else is there to talk about?" Sora said,

"My dreams.." I said as Sora stops,

"What about them?" He asked,

"Well the good thing is I'm no longer sinking..." I said continuing to walk,

"And?" Sora ran up to me and we continued walking,

"I reached the bottom." I said,

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" he asked

"No idea, I was woken up before anything else could happen," I said,

"Sorry..." Sora looked down,

"We all have dreams, let's just hope you don't swing a Keyblade at me next time," I laughed,

"I hope there isn't a next time." He said as we make it to the front door, we walk inside and go straight into the living room and start our homework.

"Everything alright at school?" Mom asked bringing over a cup of tea for Sora and me.

"Never better." Sora said, I smile as Sora sips his tea,

"Are you still going to the island this weekend?" Dad asked,

"It has to be done," I said sipping my tea, "If any more heartless appear it won't be long before they manage to find a way to the main island." I said closing my textbook.

"Your already finished?" Sora whines,

"Yeah," I said packing by books back into my school bag.

"Let me copy your homework." Sora pleaded,

"No can do, if I let you do that you'll never pass your exams," I said, " I'm going to go to bed early," I said finishing my tea,

"But we haven't even had dinner." Mom said with a worried look,

"It's fine, I'm not hungry. I'll see you all in the morning." I said heading up to my room,

"I pray your night is full of happy dreams." Dad said as I look over and smile before shutting my door. I knew it was early, but I needed to know what happens next in my dreams. Even if that means plunging back into Darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A Day To Relax

My dream continues with me walking around in the darkness, but all I see is black, as if I was walking around blind. I look down at my hands, I could see them clearly, as if my body was surrounded by light. I look back up to see a floating staircase, the steps looked like painted glass. I walk up to the stairs and look up, it was hard to see but I could make out a faint light at the top of the stairs that looked like a platform. A silhouette of a person is seen at the top.

Hello?" I yelled up, the shadow disappears as I begin to walk up the stairs, taking my time in fear that the glass steps might break beneath me. I finally make it to the top and the floor looks like a heart with an image of me, Sora, Riku and Kairi inside, half of the platform was shrouded in darkness, "Is anyone up here?" I asked, I see a shadow sitting on the other side of the platform,

"What do you want?" it asked, sending chills down my spine.

"Are you the one who brought me here?" I asked

"If you are here it is of your own free will." the voice sounded familiar,

"Amara?" I said as the shadow stood up and walked into the light. sure enough it was her, she stared me down with her piercing red eyes,

"I'll ask again, what are you doing here?" she said,

"I... don't know , I've been having this dream for a while now..." I began to explain,

"Interesting..." She stepped closer but I stepped back, I wanted to keep my distance. "there's no need to fear, your friend saw to that." she said,

"you mean Xion," I corrected her.

"yes, which means you being here might also be some of her doing." Amara said,

"But how?" I asked,

"you'll have to ask her that," she said sitting down as if she had little energy. It took a moment but I summoned the courage to walk up to her,

"one more question... then I'll leave." I said

"I'm holding you to that." She replied,

"Why me? out of all the people in the universe, what made me stand out?" I asked,

"because of your natural ability to absorb Darkness. you already belonged to the darkness which made it easier for me to take control since you have an unlimited amount of darkness within you." she explained.

"I will be back with more questions." I said,

"Do what you want, it's not like I'm going anywhere." Amara said, I close my eyes and wake up.

I get out of bed and start to get dressed, I didn't know if I should tell Sora about my meeting with Amara. I'm more concerned what would happen if dad found out. I look over at the clock on my desk to see it was already noon, I quickly run downstairs to see mom in the living room reading.

"morning, I was going to go in soon and wake you." she said laying her book on the side table.

"sorry, guess I needed to catch up on sleep. Do you know where Sora is?" I asked looking around,

"he's out with Kairi," mom said with a smile, they left about an hour ago."

"well then I guess I'll go take a walk on the beach." I said

"alright, don't be late for dinner." mom replied,

"no problem!" I said running to the door and pull my shoes on, the door knocks. "Who is it?" I yelled,

"Riku," he said back, his voice was slightly muffled, I quickly swing the door open,

"Hey!" I said,

"Hi, did you still want to..."

"no," I quickly interrupt him before mom overheard, "I thought we could hang out instead." I said with a smile.

"sounds good to me," Riku said and we left towards the beach. I stayed silent trying to clear my head, but the longer I tried to distract myself the more she popped into my thoughts... "something on your mind?" Riku asked, I looked up at him thinking of an excuse.

"Kinda..." I said avoiding contact,

"does it have to do with your dreams?" he asked, I show no sign of surprise. I knew Sora wouldn't be able to keep his mouth shut.

"Just... trying to figure them out," I lied,

"well hopefully they go away soon." Riku said as we arrive at the beach.

"yeah..." I said looking down. Half of me wanted the dreams to end but I need to know more about Amara...and about myself...

"So... Tidus seems to really enjoy your company." Riku changed the subject, he knew the conversation was making uncomfortable.

"it's weird, I don't remember him being this clingy when we all played on the island when we were kids." I said,

"maybe because I'm not in your class..." Riku said

"huh? what does that have to do with anything?" I asked looking confused,

"Sara," he stops walking and looks at me, "think about it, who is there whenever I'm not around? and walked in on us right as we were having a private moment?" Riku's sarcasm wasn't helping my confusion.

"Tidus... but I still don't see what he..." and then it clicked, "oh," I said,

"there's really no denying that you and Sora are twins." Riku lets out a sigh, I kneel down and grab a hand full of sand.

"And what's that supposed to mean?!" I said throwing the sand at him. He remains silent as he leans down and grabs a giant handful of sand and grins at me.

"You don't wana do that..." I said slowly backing up,

"oh, but I think I do." he said charging at me and I run for it. In a matter of seconds Riku gad already caught up to me, but before he can grab me I duck down and trip him. He lays on the ground laughing, "Your getting faster," he said with a smile sitting up.

"I'm also getting stronger," I boast,

"Really?" Riku said knocking out my feet and I land in his lap.

"I could use some work," I said as I lean in for a kiss.

"Sara! Riku!" We hear as we pull away and look over to see Tidus running up to us, Riku and I stand up and face him.

"What is it this time?" Riku said not amused.

"It's Sora," Tidus said stopping in front of us out of breath.

"What's wrong with Sora?" I asked

"Wakka and I ran into him and Kairi at the mall when out of nowhere a large group of people tried to grab Kairi, they attacked Wakka and Sora told me to take Kairi and run for it," He explained,

"Then where's Kairi?" I asked concerned,

"I took her straight home, she's with her father, but I'm worried about Sora and Wakka," Tidus said,

"Then we better go help them," Riku said as I not in agreement, we leave the beach and head straight to the mall. Sora told me after the islands reappeared a large gang was causing trouble all over the islands. We arrive at the mall to see people running out of the mall in a panic.

"We gotta find them!" I said pushing through the people, trying to get inside. _Sora, can you hear me? _I get knocked over but Riku was there to catch me,

"Careful!" He yelled pulling me close and forcing his way through the people.

_"I'm Here! Second floor!" _I hear Sora in my head,

"Upstairs!" I yelled as Riku and I run up the stairs, I look around and there's no sign of Tidus, he must of not been able to get through the people. we make it to the top of the stairs to see Sora badly injured, he was staring down a large group of men. one of them had Wakka pinned down to the ground with his foot.

"Sara, Riku..." Sora said as we both take out our Keyblade's and run up to him.

"Cura!" I cast as it quickly heals his wounds but he was already out of energy, "You okay?" I asked putting away my Keyblade and holding him up, Riku stands in front of us.

"Alright!" Riku yelled getting all of their attention, "you had your fun, now let our friend go and walk away."

"I don't think you're in a position to be making demands," One of the men said as the man with his foot onto of Wakka stomps his foot into his chest and Wakka lets out a gasp of pain. What was going on? I have never seen men act this dark...

_"It's because they have been consumed by darkness," _I hear Amara's voice inside my head... what?

"Were powerless..." Riku said,

"Where's Kairi?" Sora asked half conscious, he was fading fast... what did they do to him?

"She's safe at home," I told him,

"Good..." he said, "They wanted Kairi for something," He explained,

"We'll discuss that later," Riku said, "Now, what do you want?" Riku tried to negotiate but I could now clearly see that all of them were consumed by darkness,

"Tell you what, you let the pretty lady leave with us and you get your friend back in one piece." one man said,

"Absolutely Not!" Riku refused becoming enraged.

"Riku!" I sit Sora down and gram Riku's arm, "We don't have a choice.." I said, I wasn't going to let Wakka get hurt anymore because Riku is overprotective. I let go of Riku's arm and stare them all down, "On one condition." I said.

"What?" The man asked,

"You let me heal him first," I said as all the other men begin to laugh.

"Fine," he said,

"Riku, look after Sora," I said walking toward the group. The man pinning Wakka down removes his foot as I run up to Wakka, "Cura!" I cast, I check to make sure none of his ribs were broken.

"I'm... Sorry..." Wakka said, all of his ribs were in tact

"It's not your fault, can you stand?" I ask as he slowly sits up,

"I think so," he said as I help him up,

"Go," I said as Wakka walks over to Riku, One of the men grab me by the arm. I could feel the darkness being drawn into me, "You made a terrible mistake," I said

"Oh? and why's that?" one man said, I look at the man grabbing my arm and will him to let go. The man lets go and steps back,

"What are you doing?" another man said,

"I... can't move my body!" The man replied, I began to focus on all the men,

"I can't move either!" A man said,

"Sara! What's happening?" Riku yelled,

"Quiet! I'm trying to concentrate." I said

"How is this possible?" The man in front of me asked,

"I'm guessing someone gave you that power, well I'm going to take it back," I said absorbing all the darkness form them as they all collapse one by one. The sharp pain returns as I fall to my knees.

"Sara!" Riku yells running towards me,

"Stay back!" I yell and he stops as clouds of darkness surround me. I take out my Keyblade and point it straight up in the air, "I swear on the light of this Keyblade, I will never be consumed by darkness." I pledged as the darkness fades away along with the pain. I stand up and Riku walks over.

"You alright?" he asked,

"I am now, let's get them home." I said as we both walk over. Riku helps support Wakka and I do the same for Sora,

"Sara, you..." Sora still hadn't processed what I just did,

"Don't tell dad," I said as he nodded, we decided to postpone our day on the island so Sora can rest, Riku takes Wakka home and Sora and I head home to a worried mother and an angry father. we were scolded during dinner then went straight to bed... why is it every time all of us start to relax, something has to go and ruin it?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Thinking

The dream changed that night, I was now surrounded in a world of light. I look around to see Xion sitting on a bent tree identical to the one on the island. I walk over and sit beside her.

"Why the dreams?" I ask right away,

"You need to get to know Amara better," she said,

"What? that doesn't make any sense, I need to stay away from darkness, how is getting to know Amara better going to change anything?" I argued, if anything talking to Amara was making me backtrack.

"Your very much like Riku, you have a connection to both light and darkness. but, unlike Riku you will never be rid of the darkness because it is a part of you." Xion said,

"Ok, so what does that have to do with Amara?" I asked

"She is the darkness in your heart," Xion turns to look me in the eye, "You already know she will never go away, the only other alternative is to work with her,"

"Are you crazy? There's no way Amara will work with me," I said, but Xion just smiles,

"you share a similar gift with Sora, the ability to connect hearts. Amara might be the princess of darkness but she's alone, a friend might be all she needs." Xion said,

"I... I'll try," I said as she smiles,

"If you ever need me, I'm always right here," she said pointing at my heart, the light blinds me as I wake up. I look up at the ceiling and reach out my hand.

"Maybe light and darkness can coexist..." I said making a fist. I climb out of bed and leave my room to check on Sora, I could hear him snoring from across the hall. I didn't want to wake him so I went downstairs,

"Good morning, Sara." Mom said preparing breakfast,

"Morning," I said sitting down,

"How's Sora?" Dad asked,

"Snoring," I said with a laugh

"What you did yesterday was reckless," He said

"I didn't really have a choice!" I said, "It's not like Sora asked to be attacked or for Wakka to be taken hostage." I said out of anger,

"Wakka was held hostage?" Mom asked surprised

"You failed to mention that..." Dad said,

"You didn't give me time to finish my story yesterday." I said,

"There's no need to fight, everyone is safe... that's all that matters." Mom said placing our food in front of us. we all sat in silence until Sora walks in.

"Morning!" Sora said sitting down like nothing was wrong,

"How are you feeling?" I asked,

"Better," Sora said as he begins to eat his food,

"you should still rest," mom said,

"I will." Sora said with a sigh, "What are your plans for today, Sara?" He asked biting into his food.

"I'm meeting Riku and Kairi on the island." I said as he frowns, "I'm not going to stay all day," I assured him,

"Okay..." he said still pouting, I stand up and head back to my room to get ready. after I get dressed I head back down stairs and put on my knee high converse in front of the door.

"Bye!" I said before running out the door. I spent my time heading to the island thinking about what I can say to Amara.

I arrive on the island and meet up with Riku and Kairi on the beach,

"How was everything at home?" Riku asked as I sit down next to him,

"Sora's doing better... the rest... I don't want to talk about it..." I said with a sigh,

"That's fine. So Kairi, what exactly happened yesterday?" Riku asked,

"Sora and I ran into Tidus and Wakka at the mall when all of a sudden that group came out of no were and tried to grabbed me, Sora got in the way. Him and Wakka got ready to fight. Sora told Tidus and I to run. we did what he said and Tidus took me straight home and I called the police." Kairi explained,

"Hmm... there could be many reasons why they would come after you but that doesn't explain why they needed so many people..." Riku said "That was overkill..."

"Not to mention that all of them were consumed by darkness." I added,

"Right, but why go after Kairi and then you?" he asked,

"No idea." I said as Riku laid his hand on top of mine,

"Let's hope it doesn't happen again," Kairi said as Riku and I nod in agreement

"Alright, and since we're spending the night on the island tomorrow there's only one thing we need to discuss," Riku said, Kairi and I look at each other. "It's been a long time since the King sent that message to Sora," he said,

"Maybe the time isn't right?" Kairi suggested,

"Or maybe something happened..." I said as we all frown,

"We can't think like that, The king can take care of himself so there's no need to worry." Riku said,

"Yeah, and Mickey has Donald and Goofy with him so he's not alone, just like us." Kairi said with a smile.

"Yeah..." Riku said smiling at me. He leans in for a kiss,

"Sara! Riku! Kairi!" We hear Tidus from behind. Riku lowers his head as I feel him tighten his grip.

"Hi Tidus..." Kairi said,

"Are you all ok?" Tidus asked,

"We're fine." I said,

"What happened yesterday?" he asked as Riku stands up,

"I'll be right back..." Riku said walking away,

"What's wrong with him?" He asked,

"Riku just needs some space..." I said with a smile, we hear a loud bang that sounds like a tree falling, "... anyway, Wakka can fill you in on the details." I said as Kairi and I stand up and walk away,

"Did Riku just snap a tree in half?" Kairi asked,

"I just hope he doesn't get his hands of Tidus, I don't think we'll be able to save him." I said as we both laugh. A gust of wind passes us as I watch Kairi pull the hair out of her face. "Your hair is so pretty, Kairi." I praised as she giggles.

"Well, why don't you grow out your hair, I bet it would be just as pretty." Kairi said,

"Na! I hate long hair, besides it gets in the way of fighting." I said,

"But what about Riku? he has long hair," Kairi said

"I don't hate long hair, I just hate long hair on me," I said as we walk up to Riku,

"Well, I guess that's it for today," Riku said as we all agree and walk over to the dock. Riku helps me into my boat. Before letting go of my hand he pulls me close and kisses me.

"Do you feel better now?" I asked

"Yes," he grins, playing with my hair. he lets go of my hand and we all depart,

I get back home and spend the rest of the day packing my stuff for tomorrow. We all have dinner together, Sora and I spent the rest of the time discussing our plans for tomorrow before we head to bed, tonight I face Amara again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Thing About Darkness

I opened my eyes to find myself back in the darkness, in front of me were the stairs from last time. I wondered to myself if I would have to climb up these stairs every time I come here. I begin to walk up, thinking of things I could ask her. I make it to the top to see Amara sitting down waiting for me, her long black hair reached the floor.

"That was reckless..." Amara said as I walk over and sit down in front of her so we can speak eye to eye.

"What do you mean?" I asked, she grins.

"Absorbing all that darkness at once, it could of killed you." she said sarcastically.

"It almost sounds like you were worried." I said as she frowns,

"Like it or not, I'm stuck inside your body. So that also means if you die I die; and I'm determined to live longer." Amara said, Xion was right she might just be lonely.

"Wait, aren't you eternal?" I asked

"You ask a lot of questions," Amara said sounding annoyed,

"I like to know all the details," I said; she looked at me, still analyzing my response. Her eyes looked so bright from far away. But being face to face, I can really tell her eyes looked clouded... almost lifeless.

"What's the real question you wanted to ask me?" Amara said.

"I wanted to know if you had anything to do with those men who were consumed by darkness." I said as she frowned, almost as if she felt insulted.

"You may think you know about darkness, but you've only scratched the surface." Amara said, "To answer your question, no, I had nothing to do with that. I'm powerless in here."

"How can I believe you?" I asked, she looked shocked. As if impressed by my forth coming of the question. She quickly stands up and I fallow, she holds out her hands and two orbs of darkness appear.

"Like I said, there's more to darkness than you know. for example there can be different types of darkness depending on who uses it." Amara said,

"But how can you spot the difference?" I asked,

"Look closely at the two orbs." I lean closer to see if I can spot a difference,

"One gives off a blue glow while the other one glows purple," I said,

"Correct, Yours and my type of darkness is the blue." Amara said,

"But who's is the purple?" I asked,

"That, I don't know," She said as the orbs disappear.

"One more question, have you always been able to communicate with me?" I asked,

"No, it only been possible recently." Amara said.

"Weird... I wonder why it's..." Amara quickly grabs my shoulders and shakes me,

"You need to wake up!" she yelled, I looked at her confused,

"Why?" I asked,

"Just do it!" she screamed as I close my eyes. I reopen my eyes to see Sora in front of me.

"Sora... what are you doing?" I asked still half asleep.

"I should be asking you that!" Sora said as I look around to see that we are outside near the beach.

"How did we get here?" I asked

"You were sleep walking..." Sora said starting to relax, "I've been fallowing you here trying to wake you up." He explained, I've never slept walked before... was this the reason why Amara woke me up? "Sara, what's going on?" Sora asked,

"Your guess is as good as mine..." I said as we both start walking back home, "You can't tell mom or dad about this." I said,

"I know... but this is getting outta hand!" Sora said,

"Agreed, we should tell Riku and Kairi." I suggested,

"Well..." Sora started to sound guilty,

"I already know you told them." I said,

"Sorry..." He said lowering his head,

"There's nothing to be sorry about." I said with a smile as we make in back to our house, climbed on the roof and snuck in through Sora's room,

"Night Sara," Sora said laying down in bed as I look back at him while opening his door,

"Night," I said leaving, closing the door behind me. I went back to my room and began packing for our night on the island, I didn't dare go back to sleep..

Morning came slowly, I spent the rest on the night finishing my homework. At least now I don't have to worry about it. I got dressed and headed downstairs to see mom at the table drinking tea.

"Where's dad?" I asked sitting down,

"He's out running errands, wanted to make sure the four of you don't run into any trouble on the island tonight." she said with a smile

"I'll have to thank him later," I said pouring myself a cup of tea. I hear Sora run down the stairs and burst into the kitchen.

"Ready?" Sora asked with a large smile on his face,

"Uh... Sure," I said chugging my hot tea then running upstairs to grab my stuff before meeting him at the door. Mom hands Sora a basket.

"This should be enough food for all four of you." She said. Mom always prepared food for us, even if we didn't need it.

"That's if Sora doesn't eat it all." I laughed while pulling on my shoes.

"Ha, ha very funny," He said, he helped me to my feet and we head out.

"Sora... how do we tell them?" I asked

"I don't know... we'll figure it out." Sora said holding the basket up making sure the top was staying on. We arrive at the beach to se al large sign saying that the island was closed off for the day.

"It really does make life easier with Kairi's father being the mayor." I said as we walk up to our boat and throw our stuff in.

"Yeah, that way we don't have to worry about others getting hurt," Sora said as we both climb in and head off to the island. The skies were clear but the ocean seemed restless... I hope a storm isn't coming.

We arrive on the island and right away notice Riku and Kairi's boats were already here. Sora jumps onto the dock and ties our boat down as I climb out carrying all of our stuff.

"What took you two so long?" Kairi asked walking up.

"... Long night..." I said looking around for Riku, Kairi looks behind her.

"Riku, come out! It doesn't look that bad." Kairi said as he walks out from behind a tree, we both look at him shocked to see his hair cut. it was cut a little shorter then chin length but got longer in the back.

"Whoa!" Sora said as I walked up to him.

"Why did you cut your hair?" I asked, it didn't look that bad but it was so different that what it was before that it took me off guard.

"I heard you and Kairi talking about not liking long hair..." Riku said,

"Oh Riku," I said holding onto his hand, "I was talking about not liking long hair on me." I said as he blushes with embarrassment.

"Doesn't matter, it needed to be cut. Like you said, it's hard to fight with longer hair in your way." Riku said as I weave my fingers through his hair,

"I like it, I can see your eyes a lot better." I said with a smile.

"Thank you... now, where should we make camp?" Riku asked,

"The cave," Kairi suggested, "It's got its of room and the heartless don't enter there." she said,

"Good idea," Sora said as we all grab our stuff and head over to the cave.

"I think we should head into the forest first after making camp. That way we can thin out most of the heartless before nightfall." Riku said.

"Sounds good to me, I just hope it's not that bad." I said as we enter the cave, we all set up our stuff. after we all finish we walk outside, a large storm cloud is seen far off in the distance.

"Looks like we're going to have to hurry this up." Sora said, we all agree and run into the forest. The forest looked dark, as if the sun had already gone down.

"Be on your guard." Riku said as we all take out our Keyblade's, the second after we did heartless began appearing left and right. They were drawn to the Keyblade. We all began fighting, making sure to stay close to one another. but the longer we fought the more heartless would appear. even through all this fighting, I felt calm, almost happy... as if we were off traveling worlds again.

"Kyaaa!" Kairi screams from behind me, I quickly turn around as see a massive heartless holding Kairi up in the air. We all look at it in shock of its size.

"Kairi!" Sora yells, Riku and I run at the heartless. Riku holds out his hand and I hold on, he spins and throws me into the air. I strike the heartless' arm forcing it to let go of Kairi, Sora catches her before she hits the ground. Riku strikes the monster defeating it before my feet reach the ground. The rest of the heartless stop in their tracks, they quickly return to their shadow form and run away.

"You ok?" I asked as Riku and I walk up to Sora and Kairi,

"Yeah... sorry," She said, and her and Sora stand up,

"It's not your fault, that heartless took us all off guard, that could of been any of us caught." Riku said. I felt a drop of water hit my head, I look up to see the dark cloud was already over the island. It quickly began down pouring.

"Aw! How are we supposed to fight like this?" Sora yelled,

"Let's head back to the cave," Riku said,

"But the cave has not roof..." Kairi noted,

"... I completely forgot..." Riku said,

"Let go grab out stuff and make camp in one of the tree houses, it's small but we won't get wet." Sora said, we all agree and run back to the cave and quickly grab our stuff before we're completely soaked.

We all enter the nearby tree house and reset up our stuff. I pull a towel out of my bag and begin to dry my hair, Riku lets out a sigh.

"Well it's going to be difficult to fight with all this rain." Riku said,

"Yeah... maybe we should of looked at the weather forecast..." Sora said as I throw the towel over his head and begin drying his hair.

"You'll catch a cold if you keep your hair wet." I said as he struggles.

"Hey! Cut it out!" Sora pleaded as everyone laughs. I leave the towel with Sora and pull two more towels out of my bag, I place one on Riku's head,

"You dry off too." I said walking over to Kairi and handing her the other towel. We all sit down and relax, I look over at Sora who nods at me,

_Should we tell them now while we're sitting here? _Sora asked telepathically as I nod in response.

"I have something to say..." I said as Riku and Kairi look at me confused. Sora and I begin explaining what happened last night...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A Journey Begins and Ends

"So let me get this straight, you think you think your dreams are now causing you to sleep walk?" Riku asked as I nod in response,

"That's crazy!" Kairi said,

"We gotta figure out what's causing this, and fast," Sora said, "I don't know if we'll be so lucky the next time this happens,

"Then we figure out ways to watch her." Riku said,

"We could all take turns watching her," Kairi suggested... at this point I was starting to feel like a burden...

"We could also set traps so she can't get out." Sora said,

"If your plan has to do with a bucket over my door you better think of something else!" I said as Sora frowns in defeat.

"I like Kairi's idea, we can start tonight, I'll take first watch." Riku said,

"I'm sorry to be such a bother..." I said

"Don't be, we're doing this because you're are friend so don't worry about it." Kairi said,

"Thanks Kairi" I said as she smiles, we all decide to get some rest. Riku would wake us if it stops raining so we can get back to fighting heartless. I quickly drift back into my dream,

This time I awoke with Amara standing right in front of me,

"That's a little freaky..." I said

"It's not like I told you to appear in front of me." Amara said

"True... So, what do you think of all this?" I asked her,

"Why are you asking me?" She asks

"Because if you weren't concerned you wouldn't of woke me up." I said, she looks at me speechless.

"Very well, if I would take a guess if might have to do with the Darkness you absorbed the other day," she said, pondering on the matter,

"you mean the darkness that gave off a purple glow?" I asked,

"Yes," She said, "You shouldn't stay asleep for too long or you might have another repeat of yesterday." Amara suggested,

"Good point." I said closing my eyes,

I wake up to the sound of Sora snoring, I sit up and look around. Sora was sprawled out on the floor while Kairi only took up a little spot in the corner and Riku was sitting beside me.

"Sara?" Riku asked, getting ready to stand up.

"It's alright, I'm awake." I said as he relaxes

"Did you have the dream again?" He asked, I was hesitant to answer,

"No," I said,

"Well that's good." Riku said, I look outside

"Looks like it stopped raining." I said

"Yeah, I thought I'd give you all a few more minutes to sleep." Riku said as I quietly stand up.

"Well then I think I'll go for a walk..." I said stretching. "It'll help me wake up." I said

"Ok, just don't wander too far." Riku said "If anything happens, just call out."

"I will," I said exiting the small tree house it must of just stopped raining, the smell of rain water filled the air, giving off a sweet floral scent. I climbed down the ladder and walked toward the beach, it was far enough to get some privacy but still close enough just in case I'm ambushed by heartless.

_"Why didn't you tell him? I know you wanted to." _Amara asked,

"Because I fear they will blame you when we both know someone else is behind this." I said,

_"Then why do you seem so upset?" _She said

"AH! I'm sick and tired of this! every time we get a chance to relax or be happy something or someone gets in our way of it all!"

_"Is this about that boy Tidus?" _She asked

"No... well, he's part of it." I said as a small group of heartless appears, they were probably drawn in by my anger.

_"Should you call for the others?" _

"Na! I can handle them." I said summoning my Keyblade and quickly defeat them all. It helped relieve my stress. I let out a loud sigh, "That felt better." I said, sitting down.

_"So, is this the calm you were talking about?" _Amara asked, she sounded like she knew nothing about the subject.

"Uh, yeah, but it'll be short lived." I said,

_"You don't know that." _Amara said, I suddenly sense the same darkness identical to the darkness Amara showed me. I quickly jump up and turn around, a heartless identical to the large one we fought earlier was walking towards me, only this one was twice its size.

"See? I told you!" I said getting ready to fight. It swings it's arm at me hitting the side of my Keyblade and knocking me off my feet. "Ow," I said slowly standing back up, "Now I might need help..." The heartless attempts to grab me, I whack it's hand away. I attempt to run towards the tree house but the heartless gets in my way. "Ok guy's you can come out now!" I yell as the heartless grabs the end of my Keyblade. I quickly let go to try to get away only to be grabbed by his other hand.

"Hang on Sara!" I hear a familiar voice, a flash of light blinds me and the next thing I knew I was on the ground. I open my eyes to see two people I weren't expecting.

"Donald! Goofy!" I cheered as Goofy helps me to my feet,

"Can you fight?" I hear the familiar voice again, I look in front of me to see King Mickey ready to fight,

"You better believe it!" I said summoning my Keyblade again. We all charge and quickly defeat the heartless.

"Are you alright Sara?" Mickey asked as I sit down to catch my breath.

"Yeah, you guys came right in the nick of time." I said as Donald casts Cure on me.

"I can't believe the heartless have gotten so bad..." Goofy said,

"We can talk later, Where are Riku and Sora?" Mickey asked me.

"In the tree house over there, C'mon." I said leading them, we climb into the tree house, "Hey, guess who I found!" I said as Riku and Kairi stand up,

"King Mickey!" Riku said, I look down to see Sora still sleeping. I stand over him and breathe in deep,

"Sora! Wake up!" I yelled as he jolts up.

"W...What's going on?" Sora asked still disoriented.

"Look who's here." I smiled, Sora looks over at Mickey, Donald, and Goofy, his face lit up.

"Donald! Goofy! Your Majesty!" Sora cheered he jumps up and runs, tackling them to the ground. Riku, Kairi and I begin to laugh.

"I'm sorry it took so long, some things came up..." Mickey said as they all stand up,

"It's just good to know your ok." Kairi said and we all agreed.

"Unfortunately, I wish we had time to explain... but we must leave immediately." Mickey said.

"Why?" Riku asked,

"Master Yen Sid wants you to take the Mark of Mastery." Mickey said,

"What's that?" Sora asked,

"To prove your true Keyblade skills and become masters." He explained,

"Cool!" Sora said as we all look at each other and smile,

"So, when do we leave?" I ask as Mickey, Donald and Goofy frown... "What's wrong? Was it something I said?" Mickey shakes his head,

"That's the thing... Master Yen Sid only asked for Sora and Riku," Mickey said. my face went white. "You and Kairi must stay here..."

"What?" Sora yelled, "But why? Sara and Kairi have just as much potential to become masters, why can't they come?"

"I also agree." Riku said,

"Aw, I agree with both of you... but my hands are tied with this one." Mickey said,

"Well, we aren't going unless they come with!" Sora demanded.

"Sora!" I yelled as he stops, "Enough, I understand how you feel but this is no time to be selfish." I said as Kairi walks over to me.

"Sara's right, you can't ignore a chance to become masters." Kairi backed me up,

"But..." Sora tried to start,

"No buts! you two are going and that's final." I said,

"Then I guess we should get ready." Riku said. Sora and Riku begin packing their stuff as the rest of us leave the tree house to get some air, it was already sunrise.

"I'm sorry about all this." Mickey said.

"It's not your fault Mickey, you said so yourself." I said

"Still... I want you to know the reason why you can't join them has nothing to do with your skill level." Mickey said,

"Then what was it?" I asked

"You've been properly trained as a Keyblade bearer, Sora and Riku are self taught, this test is to help them over all." Mickey said, it felt good inside to hear Mickey say that, "And besides, I need you to continue training Kairi," he said as I turn to Kairi and we smile.

"We'll work as a team to get stronger." I said. I look over to see Sora and Riku leave the tree house and walk over to us.

"Mind if Sara and I have a moment alone?" Sora asked, everyone walks away leaving us to talk.

"Are you sure your ok?" Sora asked,

"I'm fine," I said, Sora looks at me concerned,

_"Are you sure?" _he asked again,

_"I'm ok, I promise." _ I told him with a smile,

"You and Kairi watch each other's backs." He said

"Same to you and Riku. Promise me you'll come back in one piece." I said hugging him.

"I promise." Sora said as I let go, his eyes full of tears,

"Go, tell her good bye." I said as he nods whipping the tears from his eyes and runs over to Kairi.

"Sometime's I forget your the younger sibling." Riku said walking up from behind,

"Dad raised me to be strong..." I said holding in my tears.

"You don't need to be strong all the time, that's what I'm here for." He said as I run into his arms

"Please!" I began to cry, " Just come back to us soon" I said, he wraps his arms around me.

"We will," he said as he lets go and pulls something out of his pocket. "Take this, It'll keep us connected." Riku said placing the item in my hand. I look down to see that it was a small silver ring with a star cut out of it. I place it on my ring finger and look intently at it.

"Good luck." I said with a smile, tears still running down my face. he walks up and softly places his hands on my cheeks and rubs the tears away. he leans in and kisses my forehead, then holds my hand and kisses the top of the ring.

"I'll be back soon." He said walking towards Sora and Kairi. I run up and hold his hand as we walk over.

"All set?" Mickey asked,

"Yes," Sora and Riku said,

"Then let's go." Donald said as Riku begins walking towards Mickey as my hand slips out of his, They all do a final wave good bye before stepping into the Gummy Ship and fly off leaving Kairi and I alone on the beach. Kairi and I turn to each other with tear full eyes.

"C'mon, we gotta tell Riku's mom and your parents..." Kairi said as we leave the Island hand in hand.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Alone

We walked to Riku's house first and explained everything to his mother. She was a little shocked at first but I think she's beginning to understand that this is what Riku does. We left right after she calmed down and slowly made our way back to my house.

"How do we tell them." I asked, afraid of what they might say.

"We tell them the truth, they should be able to figure it out just by you coming home without Sora." Kairi said,

"True, at least I'm not truly alone." I said to her with a smile

We finally make it to the house and walk inside, I close the door and hear noises coming from the kitchen.

"Sora? Sara? Is that you?" I hear mom yell from the kitchen, Kairi and I don't respond. "How come you're back so early?" She asked as she walks down the hallway. She sees us standing there, her face turns white. "Hun..." She said as Dad walks up, he looks at us and lets out a loud sigh.

"Come sit, you can tell us everything." He said

"I'll make us some tea." Mom said walking away in a daze. We walked into the kitchen and sat down, Mom handed us some cups of tea as we explained the situation. We all spent the rest of the day in silence.

Kairi stayed the night to make sure I didn't run off sleepwalking again. We both went to sleep praying that Sora and Riku come home soon.

Three days past and life kept going, even if we didn't want it to. The school day finally ended and Kairi and I were on our way back to my house.

"Geez! I'm so exhausted!" I complained stretching my arms.

"It's been a rough three days." Kairi said with a sigh.

"Cheer up Kairi." I said, "Hey, let's go to the island and chill for a bit." I suggested as Kairi smiles and nods. We drop our stuff off at my house and head to the island.

"How do you think their doing?" Kairi asked

"Sora and Riku can handle themselves." I smiled, looking at the ring Riku gave me.

"Yeah, I just hope their ok." Kairi frowned and we get into the boat.

"if we continue to sulk it'll feel like their gone for longer." I said as we get to the island, we look around to see no one here. "Um... where is everyone?" I asked.

"Maybe the island is still closed off?" Kairi suggested.

"Hmmm... well, more privacy for us!" I laughed as we run to the beach and relax in our usual spot.

"So do you think soon you and I will be able to take the Mark of Mastery?" Kairi asked,

"I hope so, I feel it might be easier for us." I laughed, I feel a large force of Darkness appearing. I quickly jump up and summon my Keyblade.

"What's wrong?" Kairi asked,

"Something's coming. Get ready!" I said as Kairi jumps beside me and summons her Keyblade.

"Well... Isn't this a warm welcome." A familiar voice is heard as a corridor of Darkness appears. "And here I thought you'd invite me to tea." the man walks out of the portal, I lower my Keyblade is awe.

"A... Axel?" I asked as he smiles,

"Stay back, Sara! this guy's dangerous!" Kairi said pulling me away.

"Whoa! Easy girls! I'm not Axel." he said, "I'm Lea, Got it Memorized?" I step closer ant stare at him intently.

"Your human." I said walking up to him. "But how?" I asked

"Don't know, I awoke in Castel Oblivion along with half of the other members of Organization 13." Lea said.

"Are they human as well?" Kairi asked,

"yes." he said. I was wondering if I could talk to Sora..." he said as we both frown, "Was it something I said?"

"Sora isn't here." I said

"he left with Riku and King Mickey to take the mark of mastery." Kairi explained.

"Darn! I guess my search isn't over." Lea said opening another Corridor of Darkness.

"Wait!" I yelled stopping him, "Does this mean all of Organization 13 is now human?" I asked,

"Why do you think I'm looking for Sora?" he said stepping into the Corridor and it closes behind him. I couldn't believe it, he's alive; and half of the organization is missing... which means Xemnas is back.

"What do we do Sara?" Kairi asked, she also put the pieces together.

"We have to find the King." I said, "Sora and Riku could be in danger."

"But how do we get to them?" she asked,

"Easy, Dad has a gummy ship." I said as she smiles and we quickly run back to the boat and head to the main land.

"Do we know where the King and the others are?" Kairi asked

"Nope." I said as we laugh, running all the way to the house.

"Dad!" I yelled bursting through the front door. We run into the living room and Dad jumps up in surprise.

"What's wrong?" he asked

"We need to barrow the Gummy ship." I said

"What?" he asked as we explain what happened on the island,

"Hmm... this is very troubling." he said

"SO can we take the Gummy ship?" I asked again

"No." he said without a second thought.

"But why not? We have a good reason..."

"If you travel to other worlds you might absorb too much Darkness again." He interrupted.

"But I can control it." I said

"My answer is still no." he said, I glare at him.

"Fine!" I said

"What?" Kairi said

"We don't need the Gummy ship, remember, I have the power of Darkness." I said opening a corridor of Darkness."

"Sara, No!" Dad yelled.

"You've given me no choice." I said

"Wait! You can take the gummy ship just please don't go through that portal." he pleaded.

"Okay," I said closing the Corridor of Darkness." I knew you'd see it my way."

"Now I understand why you're the twin of Darkness." Kairi joked.

"It just makes me more clever." I said, "C'mon lets pack and get going." we quickly run and grab our things and come back. My father hands me the gummy block and we head outside, open the gummy ship and head inside.

"Wait!" I hear mom yell as she runs up to us. "Here's some food..." She hands me a basket full of food as tears fill her eyes.

"Don't cry mom we'll be back soon." I said as I give her a hug.

"Just please be careful, and remember your oath!" he said

"We will!" Kairi said as we enter the Gummy ship and fly off.

"Where should we start?" I asked taking the wheel.

"I... have no idea." Kairi said,

"Well, then we'll just have to go to every world we cross." I said as we head to the next world... Something looks, familiar about it.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Things Change

I knew where we were the second se stepped onto that ocean dock. I was back in Port Royal, I wonder how Will and Elizabeth are doing?

"What is this place?" Kairi asked

"This is Port Royal, we visited this world a couple of times while we were looking for you and Riku." The mental image of Riku coming to help me flashed in my head.

"Did anything interesting happen while you were here?" Kairi asked looking around,

"Kinda," I said as I hear a large amount of footsteps from behind me. "I think it's ongoing." I said as we both turn around to see a massive group of soldiers wearing red coats as they point their guns at us.

"Put your hands up!" one of them said, Kairi instantly puts her hands up and I just stand there.

"What for?" I asked,

"We have orders to arrest you." he said

"Sara, what did you do?" Kairi asked

"I ... don't know, what did I do?" I asked looking at them as they all look at each other confused.

"C... Conspiring with the notorious pirate Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Pirate?" Kairi said

"Yeah... I was going to mention that." I said

"You are to be detained until Jack Sparrow is found."

"What?" I yelled, "I don't have time for this!" I summoned my Keyblade

"Sara, No!" Kairi grabbed my arm, "Violence isn't the answer." she said

"But Sora and Riku need to know what's going on!" I said

"Yes, but it looks like first you're needed here." Kairi said as I remember that Will and Elizabeth are probably in trouble as well. I release my Keyblade and raise my hands.

"I'm coming with." Kairi said as they cuff us and lead us to the prison. a guard removes our cuffs and throws us into one of the cells.

"Sara?" I hear as I look up to see Elizabeth sitting in a corner.

"Elizabeth?" I asked as she stood up and runs over and hugs me, it looks like she was wearing a wedding dress, "What happened?" I asked,

"Will and I were arrested on our wedding day." she said looking at Kairi.

"Oh, this is my friend Kairi,"

"Hi," Kairi said

"I'm so sorry that you both got dragged into this." Elizabeth said as we all sit down to continue talking.

"It's not your fault... It's Jacks." I said,

"Who's Jack?" Kairi asked,

"A pirate who helped us save Elizabeth on our first adventure." I said,

"And, helped save this town." Elizabeth said

"Ok, so why were we arrested?" Kairi asked,

"Because Piracy is a crime." Elizabeth said,

"I didn't know being a pirate was a bad thing." I frowned as Kairi pats my shoulder.

"I can't believe this had to happen on my wedding day..." Elizabeth said

"Speaking of witch, where's Will?" I asked,

"They took him away, then he came back saying he needed to find Jack and get his compass." Elizabeth said,

"What for?" Kairi asked,

"To have our charges dropped." Elizabeth said, "I wanted to help but I'm meant to be here as incentive."

"Well that's stupid." I said

"It could take days for us to get out of here." Kairi said with a sigh, I grin at her, "What?" she asked,

"I got an idea." I said,

We wait till nightfall when the guard leaves and I unlock the door with my Keyblade and we all sneak out,

"You scare me some times, Sara." Kairi said

"Sorry, I can't good all the time." I said. Besides, it was Amara's Idea but I wasn't about to tell her that.

"I need to grab something you two find some clothes to change into." Elizabeth said, "Then meet me at the docks."

"Why?" Kairi asked

"Because, you two stick out like soar thumbs." she said running off. Kairi and I look at one another's outfits.

"Yeah, we should change." I said as we walk into a nearby store. I grab a light beige ripped sleeve shirt and dark grey pants. I pulled on some brown knee high boots and a matching undercuts corset. I placed on some leather cuffs and my item pouch. I place my clothes in my item pouch as Kairi walks out wearing a white blouse and a light brown under bust corset, a pink short side angled shirt with grey boots and matching pink ribbons crisscrossing on top. she kept on her black leather pouch with matching fingerless gloves.

"Nice." I said as she hands me her clothes and I also placed them in my pouch. Dad made my pouch using technology from his world and created a pouch that can hold an infinite amount of items.

"Same," She said as we leave the clothes shop. We walk over to the dock to see that Elizabeth also changed, wearing similar clothes to men's clothing with her hair braided.

"You two look nice." She said,

"So do you." Kairi said as I see Elizabeth was holding some documents.

"What is that?" I asked pointing to the documents.

"This is our freedom." she said,

"We're all good?" Kairi asked,

"After we give Lord Becket Jacks compass." Elizabeth said.

"Who's Lord Becket?" I asked,

"And what compass?" Kairi added,

"I'll explain on the way, we need to go now." she said,

"Wait," I said as I pull a pirate hat with a gold trim and black lace at the top on my head and smile. "Now I'm ready." I said as both Kairi and Elizabeth look at me like I was crazy.

"You can't wear that." Elizabeth said,

"Why not?" I asked,

"Because you're not actually a pirate." Kairi said as I frown and lower my head.

"Fine..." I said removing the hat, "But I'm keeping the hat." I said as we all board the ship.

The ship sets sail as we all blend in with the crew and we manage to pass by as traveling writers. It was easy to persuade the men of this ship to help us out.

"So where should we head to first." I asked dropping a bucket and mop on the floor.

"Tortuga." Elizabeth said, "That'll be the first place Will would look for Jack." she said.

"And if we find jack we find Will." Kairi said

"Exactly." She said,

"How long will it take to get to Tortuga?" I asked

"Two days at most." She said

"This is taking too long." I said with a sigh,

"Keep calm, we'll find them." Kairi said

"I've been meaning to ask Sara, where's Sora?" Elizabeth asked.

"Sora and our fiend Riku left to take a test, a friend found us warning that they might be in danger, that's why we're here." I explained,

"Well I hope you find them soon." Elizabeth said as we get back to work. it took a day and a half to get to Tortuga.

we left the ship and there were drunks everywhere. Pirates hitting on lady's, randomly shooting their guns or fighting. It smelt of beer and body odor, the whole place was disgusting.

"Ok, I don't like this place." Kairi said hiding behind me.

"Let's just find Jack as fast as possible." I said

"Did you hear? Jack Sparrow is looking for crewmen for the Black Pearl." We overhear a man say.

"Well, at least we know he's here." Elizabeth said as a drunken man begins walking up to Kairi. I summon my Keyblade and point it at him.

"Don't even think about it." I said as the guy back away slowly.

"Now, there's a blade I have not seen in a long while." I hear a familiar voice as we turn around to see Jack walking up with one of his crewmen, Gibbs.

"If it isn't my least favorite Pirate." I joked as gave an insulted look.

"Least favorite?" he said

"Is this him?" Kairi asked,

"And who might this lovely lady be?" Jack said,

"Taken." I said as he backs away slowly,

"hello Jack." Elizabeth said,

"Elizabeth?" Jack did not recognize her at first, "ah, so you've finally come up on my offer to join my crew." he said with a smile.

"I'm here to find the man I love." she said as his smile turns into a frown.

"What did you do?" I said

"I didn't do anything... poor Will, has been press ganged into Davy Jones' crew..." he said with fearful eyes.

"Davy Jones?" Elizabeth said looking confused.

"Who's that?" I asked

"A captain of the sea." he said

"Jack, all I want is to find Will." Elizabeth said,

"is that really what you want?" More than anything?" Jack asked,

"Of course," Elizabeth said confused,

"Because, I think, you'd want to save Will most." Jack said,

"and you'd have a way of doing that?" Kairi asked,

"There's a chest, of unknown size and origin. And whoever holds that chest commands Jones and his crew, including saving Will." Jack said.

"You don't actually believe this do you?" I asked,

"How do we find it?" Elizabeth asked, Jack pulls something out of his pocket.

"with this, my compass is unique, this compass does not point north. It points to the thing you want most in this world." Jack explained.

"Wait, could that compass point me towards Sora?" I asked,

"Where is your spiky haired counterpart?" Jack asked

"That's what we're trying to find out." Kairi said.

"Tell you what, you help me find the chest than the compass is all yours." Jack said,

"Deal!" I said,

"What about Will?" Elizabeth said,

"You'll save him by finding the chest of Davy Jones." Jack said handing Elizabeth the compass, the arrow points in one direction.

"Mr. Gibbs! We have our heading!" Jack said as he waves over to the ship. "After you, ladies." Jack said as we climb on the ship, "I assume you wouldn't mind your old post would you?" he asked me.

"And miss a chance to boss pirates around?" I asked with a smile. "not a chance." I said as Elizabeth and Kairi head below deck to get some rest and we set sail.


End file.
